Collection d'histoires courtes de lookingforthestars
by butterfly83
Summary: Une série de petites histoires sur la vie de Scorpion et ses différents personnages. (traduction de l'anglais)
1. 1-Efficacité

**Titre :** Quelle efficacité

 **Résumé** : _Paige admire l'efficacité de Walter et il en fait de même…_

 **Original Titre** : Efficiency

 **Auteur** : lookingforthestars ( u/6789456/)

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11281885/1/Efficiency_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _K_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _lookingforthestars_ created this set of stories, I merely translated it

Walter est efficace, et Paige ne peut qu'admirer ce trait de caractère chez le jeune génie.

Après être sortie pendant des années avec des hommes qui « _était sur le point de sortir_ … et donc… _n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper mais j'le ferais en rentrant promis_ », ou alors « _a eu une journée éreintante_ (c'est vrai qu'elle n'a fait que se tourner les pouces) _alors je ferais le ménage plus tard dans la semaine_ (traduction= jamais) », ou encore « _je regarde le match là, tu peux pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'aller chercher Ralph ? »_ (bien sûr… j'ai tellement d'admirateurs prêts à exaucer mes vœux les plus chers, je n'ai que l'embarras du choix)… il y a quelque chose de très agréable et d'indéniablement rafraîchissant dans son aptitude à faire avancer les choses et à obtenir des résultats.

Dès que Walter a une idée en tête, on peut être sûr qu'elle aboutira en deux temps trois mouvements. Il y a deux semaines, Ralph débarqua au garage en décrivant avec animation le projet de science qu'il devait effectuer, de ce fait interrompant le travail sur la roquette dans lequel Walter était absorbé. Celui-ci posa immédiatement ses outils et s'assit à table avec Ralph pour l'aider à esquisser les schémas nécessaires à la bonne réalisation du projet en question. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Ralph lui montra avec fierté la machine à ondes sonores qu'ils avaient construits ensemble.

En réalité, Paige sait bien que le seul obstacle empêchant Walter d'atteindre son seuil de productivité maximale réside dans les interactions qu'il a avec elle et Ralph, et c'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle réfléchit aux progrès qu'il aurait pu déjà effectuer vers une cure de la sclérose en plaque et autres maladies s'ils ne le déconcentraient pas constamment… Mais en voyant les yeux de Walter s'éclairer dès que Ralph lui demande de l'aider, et la façon dont il lui sourit quand… et bien à chaque fois qu'il pose son regard sur elle, elle est persuadée que ça ne le dérange pas en fin de comptes.

Alors quand elle mentionne le camp de robotique qui, pense-t-elle, plairait à Ralph, en lui demandant son avis d'expert, il prend un tonne d'informations sur l'endroit et les activités prévues en lui promettant d'étudier la question. Le lendemain matin, il l'accostera dès son arrivée au garage, en lui offrant un imprimé comportant le logo du camp.

« J'ai envoyé la caution pour le camp, Ralph peut commencer le 10 juin… » se précipita-t-il à lui annoncer.

En temps normal, elle l'aurait grondé pour ne pas lui avoir dit bonjour, mais son effarement la cloua sur place… « Walter, je t'ai juste demandé d'y jeter un œil et de me dire ce que tu en pensais, pas de l'y inscrire… »

Il l'étudia pendant un moment, pris de court, avant de se détendre en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas en colère. « J'ai déterminé que le camp serait une chose positive pour Ralph, d'un point de vue de l'intérêt général et du développement de ses capacités. Comme tu avais l'air pour, c'était plus efficace de commencer le processus d'inscription… »

Paige eut envie de sourire, mais s'y refusa en se mordant la lèvre. Elle aurait vraiment du être en colère qu'il ait dépassé les bornes, tout du moins c'est ce que conseillaient les blogs parentaux qu'elle consulte, mais elle ne pu omettre le fait que Walter n'ait jamais que les intérêts de Ralph à cœur… « Mais tu as payé la caution, ce n'est pas juste. C'est à moi de subvenir à ses besoins, pas à toi… »

Walter se redressa soudainement, en la regardant avec ardeur. Bien qu'il ait toujours des difficultés à soutenir le regard des gens, il insiste toujours pour le faire quand il s'apprête à dire quelque chose d'important. « Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas… je n'ai pas payé son camp de vacances, c'est Scorpion en fait qui l'a fait. Ralph est l'un des nôtres, et – s'il le souhaite – un futur employé de la compagnie. C'est donc tout à fait logique d'investir dans le développement de ses capacités, ce qui bénéficiera à la compagnie par la suite… »

Paige ouvrit la bouche pour plaider sa cause, mais Walter étant un génie, et sachant choisir ses combats, se ravisa avant de commencer une bataille perdue d'avance. « Bon d'accord, c'est un investissement. »

Walter ajouta ensuite d'un ton doux « Bien alors n'en parlons plus », avec ce sourire qu'elle espère être réservée à elle seule.

Happy et Toby arrivèrent alors en fanfare, le son de leurs rires résonnant dans le garage. Walter s'éloignait de son bureau quand Paige le retint en posant la main sur son avant-bras.

Il se contenta de lever un sourcil, curieux, et elle laissa retomber sa main en rougissant. « Je pensais juste… et bien, peut-être qu'en allant chercher Ralph à l'école, tu pourrais venir avec moi et lui parler du camp en personne… Tu sais, puisque c'est lié à sa future carrière dans l'équipe Scorpion… »

Elle s'efforça à paraître nonchalante, bien que consciente du fait qu'elle rayonnait de joie. Walter ne peut cacher son enthousiasme non plus en acquiesçant.

Paige est efficace, c'est l'une de ses nombreuses qualités selon Walter.

Il fût un temps, pas si lointain que ça, où Walter était persuadé que rien ne valait d'être efficace. Mais il suffisait de peu d'interactions avec les _normaux_ pour réaliser qu'ils savaient gaspiller précieux temps et énergie avec un savoir faire inégalable. Par conséquent, s'il voulait arriver à se connecter à eux un tant soit peu, il devrait relâcher un peu la bride. Cependant Paige, bien que _normale_ , sait aller jusqu'au bout des choses en un éclair.

La montagne hideuse et ingérable de paperasse l'attendant sur son bureau tous les matins, (la paperasse est une corvée pour laquelle même Walter se laisse aller à tergiverser) complétée, vérifiée deux fois, et classées soigneusement à la fin de la journée.

Pour la première fois dans la brève et tumultueuse existence de Scorpion, toutes leurs factures sont payées à temps. Et même avec de l'avance pour la plupart. Il y a deux mois, elle leur a même montré comment faire leurs déclarations d'impôts et leur rappelait régulièrement pour que personne (principalement Toby) n'oublie de les faire (ou se trouve à justement avoir oublié dans le cas de Toby).

Le frigo n'est jamais vide et l'équipe mange trois fois par jour, sans même plus protester quand Paige leur met un légume ou un fruit sous le nez.

C'est grâce à son efficacité que l'équipe fonctionne comme sur des roulettes. Avant son arrivée, ils n'étaient que quatre génies qui ne savaient pas fonctionner dans le monde des _normaux_. Ils comptent sur elle, ils ont besoin d'elle.

Il sait que l'équipe lui a fournit un bon travail, l'aide à se connecter avec Ralph, et lui agrémente sa vie de situations coquasses, intéressantes, et hautes en émotions… Mais il souhaiterait quand même pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la remercier d'avoir aidé à faire de Scorpion ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Par conséquent, quand elle mentionne son désir d'envoyer son fils dans un camp de robotique, Walter y voit une opportunité de lui rembourser une partie de la dette qu'il sait lui devoir. Il paye la caution, en expliquant à Paige que c'est la solution la plus efficace, bien qu'au fond de lui il réalise que c'est leur bonheur, à Ralph et elle, qu'il cherche à atteindre par cette action.

Walter n'est pas aussi efficace qu'avant, - la plupart des choses qu'il fait, de plus en plus par instinct, sont pour faire plaisir à Paige et représentent un gaspillage de temps et d'énergie – mais avec Paige, ils forment une équipe du tonnerre.

Et il sait que la décision la plus efficace serait de lui dire la vérité sur ce qu'il ressent. C'est très inefficace de tourner autour du pot en ce qui concerne leur sentiments respectifs, ainsi que de laisser des fantaisies et des mots qu'il ne peut pas exprimer consumer son esprit chaque nuit, ce qui l'empêche de dormir et le submerge d'émotions diverses et variées… Walter se résout donc à essayer d'y remédier sous peu…

 **Note :**

Si vous avez aimé ce one-shot, envoyez un message d'encouragement à l'auteur : _lookingforthestars_


	2. 2-Le sens du toucher

**Titre :** Le sens du toucher

 **Résumé** : _Ralph n'a jamais ressentit ou même compris le besoin de toucher un autre être humain. Il trouvait contre-nature l'envie d'agripper la main de sa mère avant d'aller à l'école, ou de tenir la main d'un amoureux en se promenant. Mais après avoir passé du temps avec Scorpion, sa vision des choses évolue._

 **Original Titre** : Touch

 **Auteur** : lookingforthestars ( u/6789456/)

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11263648/1/Touch_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _K_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _lookingforthestars_ created this set of stories, I merely translated it

Ralph ne trouvait aucune utilité au sens du toucher.

À neuf ans, on pourrait douter de l'étendue de son savoir, mais il était un génie. Très fort quotient intellectuel (IQ), et faible quotient émotionnel (QE), c'est ce qui décrit les gens comme lui, et ce que murmurait sa mère sous sa barbe quand elle rentrait mécontente du travail.

Ces soirs là, lors du diner, elle lui expliquait comment Walter avait encore une fois exaspéré un client potentiel à cause de son incapacité à comprendre les gens _normaux_. Ces petits discours étaient toujours suivis d'une embrassade, qui le faisaient se raidir malgré leur occurrence quotidienne depuis presque 10 ans, alors qu'elle lui chuchotait tout son amour,… avant d'aller faire la vaisselle.

Il se retrouvait infailliblement quoi, assis sur sa chaise, en se demandant pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lever les bras pour les mettre sur les épaules de sa maman quand elle l'embrassait, comme il avait vu faire les gens normaux. C'était après tout la réponse adéquate face à une telle embrassade, afin de retourner son affection à la personne vous embrassant. Le sourire de sa maman était toujours radieux quand il l'embrassait de lui-même, ce qui était assez rare.

Paige lui avait apprit à secouer la main des gens quand il les rencontrait, à donner une tape sur le dos de quelqu'un pour l'encourager ou le féliciter, et elle lui donnait généralement la main quand elle ne savait pas trop où ils en étaient et qu'elle voulait le soutenir.

La science et les maths c'était facile… 1 plus 1 était toujours égale à 2… il y avait plus de trois types de matière, contrairement à ce que pensait son idiot de prof de sciences, tout comme les méduses étaient constituées de phylum Cnidaria. Mais le sens du toucher… le besoin, l'envie d'embrasser, de caresser, de faire un bisou, ou juste de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'une autre personne, ça le faisait geler sur place.

Et pourtant, rencontrer Scorpion a tout changé…

Depuis qu'il fait partie du cyclone, il désire ardemment le contact humain. Il ne peut se contenter de tenir les doigts de sa mère en lui mettant du verni.

En effet, il recherche le sentiment qu'il éprouve quand Toby le prend dans ses bras pour le faire voler dans les airs autour du garage…

Il désire intensément la douleur légère que produit l'accolade de Sylvester après avoir finit un problème de maths très compliqué en moins d'une minute.

Il attend avec impatience la texture un peu rugueuse de la main calleuse de Happy quand elle guide ses mains pour visser les dernières parties de leur projet de robotique juste comme il faut.

Il brûle du désir de percevoir comme des chatouilles quand les doigts de Walter lui ébouriffent les cheveux affectueusement.

Il bave d'envie de recevoir une tape un peu dure sur le dos, alors que Cabe le remercie d'avoir pensé à lui apporter de l'eau.

Il souhaite revoir Megan plus vite pour subir ses chatouilles quand il réussit à résoudre une énigme particulièrement difficile de Walter.

Il adore par dessus tout passer une soirée à s'amuser sur le toit du garage après une mission facile, où sa mère le laisse rester debout plus tard que d'habitude.

Happy s'occupe toujours du barbecue, et Paige finit la paperasse aux côtés de Walter et Sylvester, absorbés dans une série de parties d'échecs. Cabe, Megan, Happy et Toby se mettent ensuite à parier sur les résultats de la partie (Walter gagnera, bien sûr, malgré la calculatrice humaine qu'est Sylvester. Mais de temps en temps il le laissera gagner pour que le jeu continue… Il n'admettra cependant jamais avoir presque perdu la partie, après tout il a une réputation à maintenir).

Quand ses yeux commenceront à se fermer, Paige lui prendra la main et il la serrera fort.

Il comprend maintenant… ce désir d'être touché, embrassé, aimé.

Sa maman l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, de plus satisfaisant, dans l'idée d'être aimé par plusieurs personnes. Il s'en sent plus fort, de savoir que plus de monde le soutien contre vents et marées.

 **Note :**

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, envoyez un message d'encouragement à l'auteur : _lookingforthestars_


	3. 3-Toby, t'as une minute?

**Titre :** Toby, t'as une minute ?

 **Résumé** : _L'un après l'autre, les membres de Scorpion font appel à l'expertise de leur psy favori afin de dominer leurs peurs et identifier leurs désirs à la suite de l'accident de Walter._

 **Original Titre** : Couch Time

 **Auteur** : lookingforthestars ( u/6789456/)

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11267594/1/Couch-Time_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _K_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _lookingforthestars_ created this set of stories, I merely translated it

Sylvester fut le premier à le consulter. Ce n'était pas inhabituel qu'il le fasse en temps de crise ou lors de situations stressantes, ce qui se produisait assez fréquemment pour l'équipe Scorpion. Les meilleurs psy du monde passaient leurs journées à écouter des histoires de mariages brisés, de patrons maléfiques, ou de misères financières généralement auto-infligées. Toby préférait de loin écouter ses amis conter leurs aventures que ce soit conduire une voiture de courses sous un avion, être pris en hottage par des terroristes, ou empêcher un réacteur nucléaire de partir en fumées. Au sein de Scorpion, la vie était plein de choses, mais jamais ennuyeuse.

Alors qu'il testait l'aptitude de Ralph à comprendre le langage corporel des humains – une leçon pour laquelle le jeune génie était étonnement bon – Sylvester se rapprocha d'eux, l'air anxieux. C'était tellement typique du jeune mathématicien que cela n'inquiéta Toby en rien.

« Comment puis-je aider le maître vénéré des mathématiques ? » demanda Toby en baissant légèrement son chapeau dans la direction de Sylvester. Celui-ci l'ignora, tout en enlevant des plis de sa veste en tweed.

« Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'accorder du temps aujourd'hui… une fois que tu auras finit avec Ralph, bien entendu. » demanda Sylvester, hésitant.

Toby soupçonnait que Sylvester souhaitait parler de sa relation amoureuse avec Megan – une source de joie… et de terreur… sans fin pour le jeune homme. Mais après l'avoir observé jeter des coups d'œil furtifs vers Walter, qui discutait de papiers administratifs avec Paige, il se ravisa.

« Oh… » dit-il en tapotant l'épaule de Sylvester de façon rassurante. « aurais-tu de l'anxiété résiduelle après l'expérience de mort imminente de Walter ? »

« Je suis anxieux en permanence… » clarifia Sylvester, admettant l'évidence. « mais oui, ça fait trois semaines depuis son accident et même si Walter va mieux, je suis toujours stressé en y repensant. »

« N'en dit pas plus… » conclu Toby avant de se tourner vers Ralph, celui-ci ayant déjà parcouru la distance du garage jusqu'à l'établi de Happy afin de travailler avec elle. « il semble que je sois libre de toute façon. Viens donc par là. »

Le bureau de Toby étant trop proche de celui des autres génies, il guida Sylvester dans une salle privée au fond du garage. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas utilisée pour procéder à une interrogation impromptue, Walter l'autorisait à y garder un canapé pour ses séances. Walter prétendait que c'était bon pour la bonne santé mentale de l'équipe, mais Toby suspectait qu'il était juste content de le voir prendre l'air de temps en temps.

Sylvester s'assit sur le canapé, laissant glisser ses mains sur le tissu rouge le recouvrant. Toby s'assit en face de lui, en attrapant un stylo et un calepin sur une table voisine. « Dis-moi ce qui te préoccupe. »

Sylvester soupira et se mit la main dans les cheveux. « Walter a failli mourir sur cette falaise. Ce n'est clairement pas le cas… et on a tous été dans des situations dangereuses… » continua-t-il avant de relever la tête, un peu honteux, « bon moi moins que les autres, mais quand même… Walter risque sa vie assez régulièrement, mais ce jour là… c'était la première fois que je ne voulais pas calculer les probabilités, parce qu'elles me diraient qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre. »

Toby mâchouilla le bouchon de son stylo, perdu dans ses réflexions pour un temps. « Les statistiques et les probabilités… même les occurrences les plus probables ne sont jamais définitives. Walter l'a prouvé. »

« Le fait que Walter soit vivant est quelque chose qui me réjouit tous les jours et pour lequel je suis reconnaissant. » répondit Sylvester avec conviction. « Sans lui, sans Scorpion, je ne suis rien. Si quelque chose arrivait à Walter – et le fait qu'il ait souvent un comportement irresponsable ne joue pas en sa faveur – alors je serais de retour dans cette chambre d'hôtel, tout seul, perdu et apeuré. »

« Tu n'étais qu'un enfant, Sylvester. Ta vie est différente à présent, tu as évolué. Tu as des amis et… » continua-t-il en souriant, « quelqu'un à aimer. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent comme d'accoutumée quand il pensait à Megan. Mais Toby pouvait également y sentir un malaise qui le rongeait.

« Megan et moi on passe autant de temps que possible ensemble, et je ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Mais nous savons tous que… son futur est incertain. » continua-t-il d'un ton grave.

Toby ne répondit rien, se contenant de faire un signe de tête. Megan faisait partie de leur famille et sa condition dégénérative les préoccupait tous.

« Toi et Happy, vous vous débrouilleriez tout seul, » continua Sylvester, en regardant intensément par terre. « Paige avait une vie avec scorpion, et elle en aurait une après aussi. Mais moi je ne suis pas comme vous. Je… ne peux pas m'occuper de moi, pas complément… c'est embarrassant mais c'est la vérité… »

« L'accident de Walter t'a donc confronté à ce que serait ta vie sans Scorpion, et tu as peur de ne pas être suffisamment autonome ? » récapitula Toby en se rapprochant de lui, prêt à le réconforter au besoin. Tout comme Paige, il se sentait rassuré par la présence de contact physique.

« Oui… » admit Sylvester en recommençant à se tourner les pouces. « il y a 75% de risque que je craque et que je déprime en l'espace d'un mois, en considérant tous les facteurs. »

Toby ne ressentait que de la compassion pour Sylvester. Il avait plus de cœur que quiconque à sa connaissance, un don pour ses êtres chers, mais également une malédiction pour lui la plupart du temps.

« Je sais que je ne pourrais pas terrasser des décennies de peurs profondes en une session… » commença Toby en laissant un petit rire s'échapper afin de rendre la situation moins solennelle, « mais je me dois de te rappeler, mon pote, que tu es bien plus fort et brave que tu ne le penses. Ce que tu as fait pour ce pilot, Marcus, c'était quelque chose que la plupart des gens, normaux inclus, n'auraient eu le cran de faire. »

« Oui.. » admit Sylvester, se redressant inconsciemment sur le canapé. « ça m'a surprit aussi. »

« Mais bon, tu sais, Walter va s'en sortir, vraiment. Il vivra probablement plus longtemps que nous, juste pour nous faire râler. Mais… » dit Toby avec autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait « quoi qu'il arrive, tu dois te souvenir que Walter n'a fait que mettre à jour ce que tu possédais déjà au fond de toi. Il n'a rien créé de ta personnalité ou de tes capacités, il t'a juste montré, nous a montré, ce dont nous sommes vraiment capable. Tu penses avoir besoin de Walter pour survire ? ce n'est pas le cas. Tu dois juste te souvenir de qui tu es. »

Toby observa Sylvester alors qu'il intégrait ces pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne une grande respiration et que ses épaules se rabaissent, relaxées.

« Merci Toby. » conclut Sylvester avant de retourner à ses projets.

Cabe était le suivant.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils retournaient d'une mission relativement simple – ce qui était de plus en plus rare ces derniers temps – Cabe le prit à part pour lui demander s'ils pouvaient parler, ce qui fit que Toby le conduisit à son canapé préféré.

Cabe commença par défaire sa cravate et enlever sa veste de costume. Toby se demandait comment il supportait de porter un costume chaque jour, ça ressemblait à de la torture à son avis.

« De quoi vouliez vous me parler ? » demanda Toby après un moment.

« De Walter… » répondit Cabe simplement, sans surprise pour le psy « je m'inquiète pour lui. »

« Pourquoi cela ? » s'enquit-il.

« Il… » hésita Cabe, cherchant comme s'exprimer d'une manière adéquate. « il m'a pardonné. Pour Baghdad. »

Toby leva les sourcils, confus. « N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? »

« Je suppose que si… » répondit-il, en se penchant en avant, les bras posés sur ses genoux. Il fixa le mur derrière Toby un moment avant d'ajouter « Je pensait qu'il me faudrait au moins quelques décennies pour tout réparer, et quand j'ai vu Walter sur cette falaise, j'étais persuadé d'avoir laissé passer ma chance, et j'en étais malade. Mais après il m'a pardonné. Je ne sais pas si c'était par peur, ou… pour une autre raison… mais il m'a juste pardonné. Juste comme ça… »

« Vous ne le pensez pas sincère ? » demanda Toby.

« Walter ne dit rien qu'il ne pense… » répondit Cabe d'une voix brusque, « mais je ne l'ai pas mérité. Le sauver ce n'était que lui rendre une infime partie de la dette que j'ai envers lui. Quand les choses vont revenir à la normale et qu'il revient sur terre – et pas sur son nuage actuel exulté d'être vivant – il le réalisera… »

Toby en savait un paquet sur la relation père-fils de Water et Cabe, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à présent à quel point Cabe tenait au petit génie qu'il avait pris sous son aile.

« Peut-être que vous n'aurez pas de réponse… peut-être qu'elle n'existe même pas… mais j'aimerais savoir quoi faire. Ce qui me permettra de gagner la confiance de Walter d'une manière permanente. Je n'ai plus de secrets, pas pour lui. » avoua Cabe d'une traite, comme s'il se libérait d'un poids énorme.

Toby tapota son style contre son calepin avant de répondre. « C'est ce que Walter veux, n'est ce pas ? qu'il n'y ait plus de secrets entre vous. C'est pour cela qu'il vous a avoué son implication dans l'entretien de la tombe de votre fille. »

Cabe avala bruyamment en essayant de se reprendre. Il y était presque arrivé quand sa voix le trahit « C'est de ma faute, s'il ne fait confiance à personne – en particulier aux _normaux_ – c'est à cause de moi. Tout lui dire ne vas pas arranger ça… »

« Walter aura toujours un complexe de supériorité, mais c'est juste parce qu'il est un génie, c'est notre nature. » dit Toby en riant. Chaque membre de Scorpion a ses propres faiblesses et complexes, mais les génies les crient haut er fort. « Vous l'avez blessé, je ne vais pas le nier. Mais ses problèmes de connexion avec le monde extérieur avaient commencé bien avant vous. Ses parents, les profs, ses amis,… ils lui ont tous tourné le dos à un moment ou à un autre bien avant que vous n'interveniez dans sa vie. »

« Alors j'étais quoi ? la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ? » demanda Cabe, incrédule.

« C'est possible » répondit Toby, pas convaincu. « Mais Walter fait confiance aux gens, ça lui prend juste plus longtemps que la normale. Ils ont d'abord à lui prouver qu'ils sont fiables. Mais il peut leur faire confiance… même les normaux. Vous lui avez montré que quelqu'un pouvait l'aimer pour lui, et non malgré celui qu'il était. Personne ne lui avait donné ce cadeau avant, et c'est crucial, vous comprenez ? »

Bien qu'elles soient minuscules Toby pouvait apercevoir des larmes couler des yeux de Cabe, avant qu'il ne les refoule. « Des fois je pense – tout le temps en fait – que ça aurait été mieux pour Walter de ne jamais me rencontrer. »

« Et je suis convaincu du contraire. » affirma le psy en le fixant du regard. « C'est grâce à vous que Scorpion est né. Les choses ne se sont peut être pas bien passées et il ne pouvait sauver le monde quand il vous a rencontré. Mais vous lui avez montré qu'il en avait la capacité, et maintenant il le fait. »

« En effet… » conclut Cabe avant de se passer la main sur la figure. « Pas un mot à Walter de tout ceci, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Infos confidentielles », acquiesça Toby, « vous avez ma parole de psy. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Toby fut surpris quand Happy décida de venir le voir plus tard dans la soirée. Après diner, elle l'attrapa juste par une manche de chemise avant de le conduire dans l'arrière pièce.

« Spontanée et fougueuse, » dit-il tout sourire en se frottant le bras, « tout ce que j'aime… »

Elle refusa de s'asseoir, préférant faire les cents pas derrière le canapé. « De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Cabe ? »

Toby leva les sourcils. « C'était confidentiel, pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il ? »

Happy soupira un bon coup avant de s'attacher les cheveux à l'aide d'un élastiques, l'une de ses manies bien connues du psy. « Ça craint vraiment par ici ces derniers temps… tout le monde est un puits émotionnel sans fin et toute ces tensions ça me prend la tête… j'arrive à rien… »

« Quel exemple magnifique d'empathie Happy… » souligna Toby. Il était tenté d'aller la rejoindre pour l'empêcher de continuer à marcher sans fin, mais se retint au dernier moment, et opta pour la traiter comme un patient des plus ordinaires. « Qu'est ce qui… semble te gêner ? »

« Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai eu autant la frousse que les autres quand Walter était sur cette falaise. J'ai pas aimé le voir comme ça… » avoua-t-elle en regardant par terre, avant de se reprendre. « Mais il a survécu et maintenant ça va. Il est un peu cassé de partout, mais il va bien. Sauf que tout le monde agit comme Walter quand il dit qu'il va bien, ce qui est en vérité juste le contraire, et personne ne veut crever l'abcès, et ça… »

« Craint ? » intervint Toby, finissant sa phrase pour elle. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que Walter se retrouve dans une situation de vie ou de mort, mais il s'en est toujours sortit… il est bien trop entêté pour que ça se passe autrement. J'en suis convaincue, mais je semble en être la seule, et… c'est problématique ! »

« Attends une minute, c'est quoi le problème ? » demanda Toby, essayant en vain de suivre sa logique, poussée par sa colère face à la situation actuelle.

« Le problème » répéta Happy lentement, comme si elle parlait dans une autre langue, « est qu'on ne peut pas faire notre boulot si on est toujours en train de s'inquiéter pour Walter et de l'empêcher de se mettre dans les ennuis. Cabe ne le laisse pas travailler sur quoi que ce soit pour l'instant, et c'est pas grave, il a besoin de récupérer. Mais si tout le monde continue à le materner, on va finir par aller faire notre prochaine mission avec Walter et cinq baby-sitters, et on pourrait risquer la vie de beaucoup de personnes en étant aussi distraits. »

« Penses-tu que Walter ait besoin d'être surveillé ? » demanda-t-il, réellement intéressé par sa réponse.

« Je pense… » commença Happy avant de s'avancer vers le canapé pour s'en servir de support, « je pense que Walter prend des risques insensés. D'habitude il le fait pour aider quelqu'un, alors je l'accepte, même si je n'aime pas ça. Mais s'il risque sa vie encore une fois et que ce n'est pas pour sauver quelqu'un, ça va m'énerver, parce que Scorpion c'est une entreprise, pas une agence de voyage pour émotions fortes. »

Toby se pinça les lèvres afin de ne pas en rire. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec elle, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses diatribes drôles.

« Qu'en est-il de toi, le psy ? » demanda-t-elle, le faisant revenir à la réalité.

« Quoi, moi ? » demanda-t-il, en se calant sur sa chaise.

Happy copia sa posture, en posant son dos contre un mur et en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je suis la troisième personne à qui tu as parlé de Walter. D'abord il y a eut Sylvester et après Cabe. Je peux le voir sur leurs visages. »

Toby n'essaya pas de le nier, elle avait un don pour l'observation quand elle le voulait, peut être même encore meilleur que le sien.

« Nous avons tous des problèmes avec cette situation et on vient tous t'en parler, » continua Happy. « mais toi aussi tu en as, des problèmes, alors à qui tu te confies ? »

« Personne, » répondit Toby, nonchalant. « ce psy n'a pas de psy. »

Le visage d'Happy se décontracta autant qu'il le pouvait et, après avoir réfléchit à la situation un moment, elle fit le tour du canapé pour s'y asseoir. « Bon, ben j'veux bien m'y coller. Ne prends pas ça comme une invitation pour partager n'importe quoi n'importe quand avec moi, mais juste pour là, maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses. »

Toby sourit à nouveau, confronté à ce qu'il avait toujours suspecté : la colère d'Happy était un rideau cachant à quel point elle tenait aux gens et étiat concernée par leur bien être.

Il répondit immédiatement. « J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir être Walter. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis répondit « Personne ne veut être Walter. »

« Enfin, pas vraiment lui, pas exactement… » continua Toby en essayant de clarifier sa pensée. « je suis inquiet car s'il arrivait quelque chose à Walter, je ne pense pas pouvoir garder Scorpion uni. J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux, mais je ne suis pas un meneur d'hommes comme Walter. Avoir ce genre de responsabilités, ou le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ce n'est pas pour moi. »

Happy se tut un moment, absorbant ces nouvelles informations, avant de poser sa main, hésitante, sur son genou. « Peut-être pas… mais je sais que tu te battrais quand même pour qu'on s'en sorte, tout comme moi. »

Après quelques jours, la bonne humeur revint parmi le groupe de génies et de normaux. Toby était en train de se servir un verre de jus d'orange dans la cuisine quand Ralph, alternant entre manger ces céréales et penser à une façon d'améliorer leur packaging, prit soudainement la parole.

« Tu remarques des choses sur les gens, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Ralph, fixant toujours la boite qu'il avait dans la main. Toby regarda aux alentours avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient seuls, et qu'il s'adressait donc bien à lui.

« Oui, tout à fait, » répondit Toby, en avalant une grosse gorgée de son jus avant de le poser sur la table, « je trouve les gens intéressants. »

« Oh, » souffla Ralph avant de revenir à sa lecture. Toby se demandait s'il allait s'arrêter là quand il l'entendit de nouveau, « que penses-tu sur Walter et maman ? »

Toby avala de travers mais essaya de le faire passer inaperçu. Analyser la relation entre Walter et Paige était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps, au plus grand agacement des _sujets_ en question. Toby se demandait souvent si Ralph voyait lui aussi l'affection qui les liaient c'était difficile de définir à quel point le quotient émotionnel de Ralph serait élevé, une fois stabilisé.

« Je pense.. » commença Toby doucement, en essayant de trouver une façon de lui répondre qui ne lui causerait pas de problèmes avec Walter ou Paige un fois que Ralph le leur raconterait, ce qui semblait inévitable… « que Walter tient vraiment beaucoup à toi, et à ta maman. Je pense que vous le rendez heureux tous les deux. »

« Être près de lui, ça rend heureux maman aussi tu sais. Plus heureuse qu'elle n'a jamais été avec mon père. » énonça Ralph calmement avant de prendre une autre cuillérée de céréales et de retourner à ses pensées. « Je ne suis pas souvent effrayé, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur quand Walter était sur la falaise. Personne ne me comprend aussi bien que lui. Sans lui, ça serait bien plus difficile d'apprendre à se connecter avec les gens. »

« Bien vu, p'tit mec… » acquiesça Toby avant de débarrasser sa vaisselle de la table.

« Et puis Walter ne pourrait pas devenir mon papa, » continua Ralph en passant.

Toby se retourna d'un coup en soulevant les sourcils, incertain qu'il avait bien entendu la dernière phrase. Ralph semblait imperturbable, faisant un trou de plus en plus grand dans la boite à céréales avec sa cuillère. Mais bon, ses expériences lui passaient au dessus de la tête la plupart du temps…

« C'est intéressant cette déclaration, gamin » répondit-il, en espérant que Ralph s'épanche d'avantage sur le sujet.

« Les gens sont intéressants » continua simplement Ralph, sans relever la tête, ce qui conclut cette discussion.

Paige était à son bureau un soir tard, essayant de finir les papiers administratifs liés à une affaire de documents volés. Lors de son premier jour, Toby avait remis son rôle dans l'équipe en question, mais il ne pouvait que se réjouir de ne plus avoir de paperasse à faire. Même si elle faisait partie de leur famille, _leur cyclone_ , à présent, et avait donc un rôle beaucoup plus important à jouer qu'une secrétaire traditionnelle.

Toby mit de l'eau dans un verre avant de le déposer devant elle. « Tu as l'air épuisée. »

Paige leva la tête dans sa direction, le laissant apercevoir ses yeux fatigués et les valises énormes qui les soutenaient. Elle pointa vers le verre d'eau et dit d'une voix faible « Merci… »

« De rien. » lui répondit-il simplement. Ils étaient seuls dans le garage : Walter était dans une soirée afin d'y rencontrer de nouveaux clients avec Cabe Ralph était chez son père à Portland et Happy et Sylvester jouaient à des jeux dans une arcade. « Comment t'en sors tu ? »

« Ça va… » dit-elle du tac-au-tac, sur la défensive, et Toby n'eut aucun mal à voir que c'était très loin de la vérité. Il pensa à l'analyse faite par Happy du groupe et admit qu'elle avait raison. Ils marchaient tous sur des œufs… en particulier Paige.

« Est-ce que tu as des problèmes pour dormir ? » s'enquit-il, cherchant un moyen de lancer la discussion sans trop la pousser dans ses retranchements.

« Je… » commença-t-elle, avant de se rendre compte que le psy l'avait mise à jour et d'abandonner la partie. « Non, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi ces dernières semaines. »

« Depuis l'accident ? » développa Toby avec caution.

Paige s'arrêta tout net et se mit à contempler son bureau comme s'il était la 7e merveille du monde. « Oui, » admit-elle enfin.

Toby lui agrippa la main avant de la caresser doucement, d'une manière qui se voulait réconfortante. Il voyait qu'elle était prête à craquer et c'était mieux que ça arrive maintenant plutôt qu'avec tout le monde autour. « Tout le monde est inquiet pour Walter. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir. »

« Je sens… ce que tout le monde sens à Scorpion,… » dit-elle en prenant une grande respiration pour se calmer. « Comme tu l'as dit, tout le monde se préoccupe de Walter. »

Toby se mit à sourire légèrement. « On aime tous Walter, Paige, mais votre lien à tous les deux est… différent. »

Elle se retourna pour le dévisager, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il suggérait, tout en sachant déjà ce qu'il voulait dire. « Peut être… peut-être pas… je ne sais pas. »

Toby pensa à la campagne de séduction qu'il menait avec Happy et savait pertinemment à quel point c'était difficile de ne pas savoir où on en était. « On me dit généralement que je sais écouter… alors si tu as besoin de te confier… »

« Ça va … » commença-t-elle à nouveau.

"Paige…" la reprit-il.

« Bon, d'accord, ça va pas du tout… » admit-elle à contre cœur avant de se passer la main sur le visage et de se détacher les cheveux. Elle finit par poser sa tête sur sa main devant son ordinateur en se mordillant les doigts. « Ça ne s'arrête jamais, ce bruit dans ma tête… on dirait des milliers de pensées qui s'entremêlent, bien trop pour l'espace qui leur est dédié, bourdonnant tout le temps. » décrit-elle exaspérée.

« À propos de Walter ? » demanda Toby.

Elle acquiesça. « Et de Ralph… Quand Walter a survécu, j'ai pensé que… c'était finit, il n'y avait plus à y penser. Mais maintenant j'ai peur tout le temps… que Ralph devienne aussi téméraire que lui… qu'on ne puisse pas s'en remettre s'il arrive quelque chose à Walter… qu'on arrive jamais à devenir… »

La poussant un peu plus loin, Toby finit sa phrase pour elle « …une famille ? »

Elle le dévisagea un bon moment, en se mordant la lèvre, avant de se retourner vers son bureau. « Je ne sais pas. Tout ça, ça… craint. »

Toby rit de nouveau. « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dit cette semaine. » Il se rapprocha en prenant sa main à nouveau, puisqu'elle semblait apprécier le contact. « Walter ne va nulle part. En particulier tant qu'il vous a tous les deux dans sa vie. Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui. »

« À l'hopital, je, j'ai… euh… » commença-t-elle avant de faire une pause, ce qui retint l'attention de Toby.

« Tu… a fait quoi ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué.

« Je l'ai embrassé » admit Paige, penaude, avant de lever les yeux au plafond. « Walter je veux dire… il était endormi, alors il ne le sait pas. Je lui ai dit que j'étais contente qu'il soit vivant et je l'ai embrassé. »

Toby finit par respirer à nouveau, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais… » dit-elle avant de lever les bras en l'air. « À cet instant tout était lipide, mais depuis tout se mélange. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, - ou peut être que si, mais je ne veux pas l'admettre -, mais de toute façon j'arriverai jamais à lui dire ce que je veux, si j'arrive à savoir ce que c'est. »

Sa diatribe lui avait clairement permis de libérer un peu de la frustration qu'elle ressentait et elle se tint plus droite sur sa chaise. « Ouah, ça fait du bien. Merci, Toby. »

« J'y suis vraiment pour rien, » protesta-t-il. « Mais avant de clore cette conversation et de prétendre qu'elle n'a jamais existé, j'aimerais que tu ne gardes pas tout pour toi comme ça, d'accord ? si tu as besoin de parler je suis là. Et si tu as quelque chose qui te ronge, il faut l'identifier et le confronter… tu pourras mieux t'occuper de Ralph avec un esprit reposé. »

Paige sourit à la mention de son fils. C'était rare de voir autant d'amour porté à une personne, que ce soit d'un génie ou d'un normal. « D'accord. »

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un mois qu'il avait eu son accident, et les blessures physiques de Walter étaient en voie de guérison. Il travaillait sur son tableau blanc, en écrivant et effaçant la même portion à multiples reprises. Quand Toby lui fit signe de venir, Walter posa son marqueur et souleva les sourcils avant de le rejoindre.

« Je dois te parler de quelque chose Walter. » annonça Toby.

« D'accord, » répondit Walter en essayant d'enlever l'encre de ses doigts.

Toby le conduisit dans l'arrière pièce, ce qui fit s'arrêter Walter d'une traite « Pourquoi sur le canapé ? »

« Assiez-toi donc, 197. » lança Toby en prenant une chaise pour la positionner en face du canapé.

Walter acquiesça, tout en regardant Toby d'un air méfiant. Le psy soutint son regard, imperturbable. « Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Toby. »

« Je voulais juste faire le point avec toi sur comment ça va après… et bien les derniers évènements. » dit Toby simplement. Il se devait de faire très attention aux mots qu'il utilisait puisque Walter, contrairement à ses autres patients, n'hésiterait pas à se lever et à déguerpir à la moindre erreur de sa part.

« Ça va. » dit Walter comme à l'accoutumée.

« Cette expression ne veut plus dire grand chose tant elle est utilisée » marmonna Toby. Il prit une grande respiration avant d'attaquer sur un autre front. « Je sais que tu penses être au delà de la souffrance ressentie par les mortels, mais devines quoi ? ce n'est pas le cas. Et si tu me dis que tu vas bien une fois de plus, j'assumerai que tu nous fait une belle dépression et que tu as besoin d'une surveillance de tout instant. »

Walter le foudroya du regard, mais savait qu'en dépit de toute cette bravade, Toby lançait rarement des paroles en l'air. « Bon, d'accord. Je n'ai plus de conséquences physiques ou mentales de l'accident. Je suis totalement fonctionnel. » finit-il sarcastiquement.

Cependant, toby ne faisait que commencer.. « et comment te sens-tu émotionnellement ? »

Walter sniffa de dédain, « C'est une question stupide. »

« Les questions sont à la source de tout savoir, » rétorqua Toby. « Bon d'accord, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour t'énerver. Mais tu as vécu quelque chose d'horrible, Walter, et cela a affecté tout le monde autour de toi. Donc c'est logique que cela t'ait aussi troublé. »

« C'est du passé… » dit Walter en croisant les bras, sur la défensive.

« Tu pensais que tu allais mourir. » insista Toby, à contrecœur, en sachant à quel point Walter était un dur à cuire. Quand il vit Walter blêmir subitement, il sut qu'il avait fait mouche. « Est-ce que cela t'a effrayé ? »

Walter cligna des yeux un moment avant de diriger son regard vers le mur. « Pas le fait de mourir… » admit-il finalement.

« Quoi donc alors ? » s'enquit Toby.

Après un autre moment de silence Walter élabora sa pensés « si j'avais été dans cet accident il y a six ans, cela n'aurait eu aucune conséquence. J'aurais… » continua-t-il, avant d'avaler bruyamment, « disparu sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Sauf Megan, je suppose. »

La perte de Walter O'Brien aurait été une tragédie pour le monde entier, pensa Toby. Il avait du mal à l'imaginer aussi isolé jusqu'à ce qu'il fonde Scorpion. Se reprenant, il essaya de le faire s'ouvrir un peu plus. « Et maintenant tu as des amis. »

« Maintenant j'ai quelque chose à perdre. » gloussa-t-il nerveusement. « J'ai.. tout à perdre. »

« Tout ? que veux-tu dire par là ? » le pressa Toby.

Walter se gratta la joue avant de se mettre à gigoter sur son siège. « Euh… Megan, tout d'abord. Si je n'étais plus là pour chercher une cure à la sclérose en plaque, elle n'aurait plus de… d'espoir. » dit-il, attristé à cette pensée.

Toby savait que parler de Megan était difficile pour Walter et s'attendait à ce qu'il ne veuille pas en dire plus. Mais l'opposé se produisit… « et Cabe aussi, je crois. Je ne voulais pas que Cabe sente qu'il ait perdu… un autre enfant… ça aurait été… difficile. Et puis toi, et Happy, et Sylvester aussi. »

« Qu'en est-il de nous ? » demanda-t-il, sondant un peu plus profondément ses pensées.

« Vous trois, vous êtes… brillants. Vous sauvez des vies. Sans Scorpion vous pourriez travailler en dessous de vos capacités. Ça serait vraiment du gâchis quand on voit ce qu'on a… accompli jusqu'ici. »

« Ça a été une sacré aventure » acquiesça Toby.

« Oui… et c'est… stressant, d'avoir tout le monde qui comptent sur moi pour tout régler et gérer. Mais il y a eu beaucoup de choses positives… » continua Walter, se relaxant finalement sur le canapé, comme si un poids venait d'être levé.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un morceau de puzzle à mettre en place… « J'ai remarqué que tu n'as rien dit sur Paige ou Ralph. » lança-t-il sans merci.

Walter regarda furtivement la porte de sortie, comme s'il contemplait prendre ses jambes à son coup. Toby s'y attendait presque, et fut surpris quand Walter resta sur place, dans un silence d'or.

Après avoir cherché les mots qui représentaient le mieux sa pensée pendant une éternité, Walter serra la mâchoire avant de cracher « je n'arrive pas à trouver un équilibre. »

Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi Toby s'attendait. « Comment ça ? »

« Être au près de Ralph, ça… euh… ça me fait penser à quelqu'un d'autre.. que moi même. Je veux que Paige et lui soient… capable de compter sur mo. Je ne veux pas les décevoir. Mais en même temps… » continua Walter, au bord de la crise émotionnelle, essayant de reprendre le contrôle. « il faut que je me rachète pour ce que j'ai fait – ce que mon logiciel a fait – à Baghdad. On est tous au courant des risques quand on accepte une mission dangereuse pour aider des gens, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour sauver chaque vie que je peux car c'est… une vie de plus qui me rachète. » avoua-t-il.

« Oh, je vois. » affirma Toby, en réalisant l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Walter s'était refusé de se rapprocher de Paige. « Je comprends Walter. Tu veux deux choses très différentes, deux choses positives, mais que tu vois comme mutuellement exclusives. »

Walter acquiesça après un moment. « plus ou moins, oui. »

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles le soient. Exclusives, je veux dire. » continua Toby en se rapprochant pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Paige sait exactement qui tu es. Et Ralph est toi, donc il le comprend aussi. En se rapprochant de toi, ils savent à quoi ils s'engagent. Ils savent ce qui t'importe et te supporteront. Et tu sais quoi d'autre ? »

Il s'atendait à une réponse sarcastique de Walter, ou même à une crise de colère, mais il ne dit que « vas-y, dis-moi. »

« Avant de rejoindre Scorpion, Paige était toute seule, abandonnée, joignant à peine les deux bouts et désespérée à l'idée de ne pas connecter avec son fils. C'est grâce à toi qu'ils sont une famille à présent. Tu les as aidé de bien plus de façons que tu ne peux l'imaginer, et en t'occupant d'eux… en leur donnant la vie qu'ils méritent… je pense que tu avanceras beaucoup sur ce chemin de pénitence que tu insistes devoir prendre. »

Walter regarda Toby, stupéfait, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu la situation sous cet angle. Et pour un homme qui passait son temps à penser à tous les scénarios possibles, c'était une vraie épiphanie. Il se releva rapidement, en remerciant Toby, avant de quitter la pièce.

Avant que Toby ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Walter avait franchit la porte et se dirigeait vers le salon, où Paige et Ralph jouaient aux cartes. Ralph gagnait le jeu, ce qui ne surprenait personne. Toby les observait depuis le couloir alors que Walter posa sa main sur le bras de Paige et lui parla doucement dans l'oreille. Il essaya de ne pas lire ce qu'ils disaient sur leurs lèvres, mais la curiosité eut raison de lui et il sourit en réalisant que Walter venait d'inviter Paige à diner.

Le sourire radiant sur le visage de Paige dévoila sa réponse à toute la pièce.

 **Note :**

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, envoyez un message d'encouragement à l'auteur : _lookingforthestars_


	4. 4-Mais que faisons-nous donc ?

**Titre :** Mais que faisons-nous donc ?

 **Résumé** : _Walter et Paige sont prêts à passer à l'étape suivante, mais les doutes les assaillent._

 **Original Titre** : What Are We Doing?

 **Auteur** : lookingforthestars ( u/6789456/)

 **Fiction Link :** _s/11403557/1/Lightning_

 **Fandom** : _Scorpion_ (CBS)

 **Rating** : _K_

 **Disclaimer** : While CBS owns _**Scorpion**_ , _lookingforthestars_ created this set of stories, I merely translated it

« Mais bon sang, je fais quoi là ? »

Les mains de Paige tremblaient alors qu'elle essayait en vain d'épingler une section de cheveux récalcitrants à faire partie de sa coiffure raffinée. Elle pensait impossible que ses cheveux lui tombent dans la figure aux vues de la quantité de laque qui leur avait été infligée, mais il en était autrement et elle avait tellement les nerfs à vif qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les rattraper.

« Laisse-moi t'aider » proposa Megan en venant vers elle, une poignée de pinces à cheveux et de la laque à la main, tout en faisant abstraction du fait qu'ils étaient à la fois en train de détruire la couche d'ozone et de rendre le visage de Paige un risque en cas d'incendie… La sœur de Walter émit un bruit de sympathie tout en fixant les mèches égarées de ci de là, la recoiffant par la même occasion. « Tu vois.. tout va bien. »

« Je ne me sens pas bien… » répondit l'interprète de Scorpion en s'asseyant sur le banc derrière elle, essayant de se dépatouiller avec les kilos de dentelle qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. « Je suis, enfin… j'ai vraiment très chaud… tu es sûre que l'air conditionné marche ? Ou alors tu penses que j'ai de la fièvre ? Happy, touche mon front pour voir… »

La mécano lui jeta un regard au travers du miroir où elle retouchait son ombre à paupières violet. « Non ! »

« Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre, ou non tu ne veux pas vérifier ? » demanda Paige, anxieuse.

Happy leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son nécessaire à maquillage et de s'incliner contre le miroir. « Paige, tu n'es pas malade. Tu es juste en train de paniquer, mais je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi… »

« Oh vraiment, Melle la championne de la phobie des engagements de toute sorte, tu ne sais pas pourquoi je panique ? » Paige était convaincue qu'elle suait à flot et se demandait quelle était le plan de secours au cas où elle abimait la robe oh-si-chère que l'équipe s'était fait un point d'honneur de lui acheter…

« Oh, ça va… » la réprimanda Happy, en pointant son feutre noir vers Paige pour appuyer ses dires. « Je n'épouserai peut-être pas Toby, mais on est ensemble depuis deux ans et je n'ai même pas essayé de le trucider pendant son sommeil ou de dévaliser son compte en banque. Si ce n'est pas du progrès pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est… »

Le visage fin de Paige se crispa en pensant aux étranges détails que Toby – malgré ses réticences – avait partagé sur leur relation. Enfin bon, c'est vrai que sa propre relation avec Walter était loin de pouvoir être qualifiée de _normale_ … La plupart des couples disent être tombés amoureux de leur partenaire après leur deuxième rendez-vous dans un restaurant grec et avant d'avoir adopté un chien ensemble Paige, au contraire, se retrouva amoureuse folle du génie après avoir conduit une voiture de course sous un avion, et avant qu'il ait faillit mourir au bord d'une falaise. Si le résultat était bien le même, elle s'aventurait à penser que leur parcours était semé de choses bien plus intéressantes, et oh bien plus dangereuses que la plupart des gens.

« Paige ? » demanda Megan pour la 3e fois, la sortant enfin de ses pensées. « veux-tu un verre d'eau ? »

« Seulement si je peux en profiter pour faire descendre un Valium avec » marmonna-t-elle sous sa barbe, ce qui fit rire Megan et détendit l'atmosphère.

« Tu es nerveuse, c'est tout à fait normal… » la rassura Megan. « Tu n'as pas de doutes, si ? »

« Oh, non, pas du tout » l'interrompit Paige rapidement, ne voulant pas lui donner une fausse idée de la situation. « Je n'ai pas de doutes… c'est juste,… tout va changer maintenant, non ? il y aura la pelouse à tondre et les diners à organiser et les impôts communs… et je ne crois pas que je pourrais le supporter si on arrête de… »

Paige s'arrêta sec en voyant l'expression gênée de Megan, Happy en profitant pour commenter la situation d'un « euh, dégeu… »

Megan sourit gentiment. « Tout d'abord, il n'y a pas de pelouse dans le garage, Walter ne voudra jamais inviter des clients à diner, et tu fais déjà les déclarations d'impôt pour tout le monde… et puis… » continua-t-elle en examinant Paige sous toutes les coutures « du moment que tu restes toi même, je ne pense pas que cette dernière chose soit un problème… »

Paige s'autorisa un sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre. « Je me tracasse pour rien, c'est ça ? enfin, je sais que c'est ce que l'on veut tous les deux… c'est juste… » Megan et Happy la dévisagèrent, curieuses, pendant qu'elle cherchait quels mots pourraient décrire au mieux ce qu'elle ressentait. « Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, vous savez… Après que Drew soit partit, j'ai toujours pensé que ça serait Ralph et moi contre vents et marées. Je ne pensais pas trouver le bonheur, et maintenant que je suis sur le point de le concrétiser, c'est presque comme si… ce n'était pas réel… »

Megan ouvrit a bouche pour répondre, mais fut prise de court par Happy, à la surprise de tous. « Enfin, Paige, tu sors avec Walter depuis trois ans maintenant, et vous avez été aussi fou l'un de l'autre depuis plus longtemps que ça, non ? » Paige, ne sachant que répondre, ne fit qu'acquiescer en attendant la suite. « Peu importe… je sais que j'ai raison. Vous avez vécu toutes les situations les plus stressantes possibles. Tu as été prise en otage, on t'a tiré dessus, tu as presque été vaporisée par une bombe… et plus d'une fois. Alors de quoi as-tu peur, de te battre avec lui pour savoir qui doit sortir les poubelles ? »

Tout comme l'accoutumée, Happy avait raison. Tondre la pelouse ? Walter lui avait sauvé la vie une douzaine de fois, et elle en avait fait de même. Ils étaient une équipe, et tous les deux ils arriveraient certainement à trouver une solution à tous leurs problèmes domestiques.

Megan avança sa chaise roulante pour se retrouver en face de la femme-à-marier et posa sa main sur celle de Paige. « Tu es heureuse avec lui, non ? »

Paige laissa les souvenirs remonter lentement : la première fois qu'il lui avoua l'aimer, la première fois où il dit à Ralph qu'il l'aimait, leur première nuit au garage, leur premières vacances en Italie, la première fois où il aborda le sujet de peut-être – un jour, quand ils seraient prêts – avoir des enfants… Elle n'avait pas à y penser, la réponse sortit de ses lèvres automatiquement « Oui… »

Megan lui sera la main et sourit d'un air satisfait. « Le monde peut changer autour de vous, et vous changerez aussi sûrement d'une certaine façon, mais si vous êtes prêts à vous battre, vous resterez heureux. Et si je sais quoi que ce soir sur vous deux, c'est que vous savez vous battre pour obtenir ce que vous voulez… »

« C'est sûr, alors arrête de baliser et reprends toi » finit Happy en croisant les bras devant elle.

Paige éclata de rire, et bientôt les trois femmes pleuraient de rire. Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Paige prit une grande inspiration et enleva les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues en s'adressant à ses deux companions : « je suis vraiment heureuse que vous soyez là, toutes les deux. »

« Mais que faisons-nous donc ? » se complaignit Walter en essayant, en vain, de remettre son nœud papillon noir en place. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en portait un, mais aujourd'hui son esprit semblait détaché de son corps, et ses doigts ne tenaient pas en place.

« Laisse moi faire, Walter, » dit Toby en apparaissant à ses côtés pour ajuster le morceau de tissu, tandis que Walter faisait retomber ses bras sur ses côtés. « Est-ce que ça va ? tu as l'air vraiment pâle… »

Walter se passa la main dans les cheveux et respira un grand coup, en zieutant Toby de temps à autres. « Ça va… il fait juste très chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Je… je vais laisser passer ce commentaire, considère ça mon cadeau de mariage » répondit le psy en posant une main sur l'épaule de Walter. « Tu devrais t'asseoir, tu me rends nerveux. »

« Je vais bien Toby… » insista Walter tout en s'asseyant sur une chaise à roulettes noire. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il avait peur de tomber, mais le fouineur de service de Scorpion n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. « Je n'ai pas mangé depuis un moment, mon niveau de sucre doit juste être trop bas. Tu crois qu'ils ont des distributeurs automatiques ici ? »

« Dans le palais de justice ? » demanda Toby, perplexe, tout en regardant Walter d'un air sceptique. « Euh… oui, sûrement. Mais tu n'as pas faim, tu es juste nerveux. »

Walter parut s'offenser à l'idée même d'être considéré comme anxieux. « Je ne suis pas neveux ! » dit-il avec autorité. « J'ai pris une décision logique en demandant à Paige de m'épouser et la journée a été planifiée jusqu'aux moindre détails. Etre nerveux ça serait juste… »

« Pas logique ? » l'interrompu Toby, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage. « j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, mon pote. Tu n'as pas demandé à Paige de t'épouser parce que c'était logique… tu l'as fait parce que tu l'aimes. C'est la chose la moins logique du monde… »

Walter ouvrit la bouche, prêt à rétorquer de plus belle, mais du la refermer à nouveau assez vite. Toby avait eu le dernier mot, il ne pouvait rien ajouté qui ne soit prit comme du déni ou une insulte envers Paige. « T'es un abruti, Toby. »

« Bien que cela soit vrai, » répondit le psy en se calant sur sa chaise avec son chapeau de côté, « j'aimerais bien mieux que l'on parle de ce qui te fais paniquer. »

« Je ne ' _panique'_ pas » protesta Walter en illustrant l'utilisation d'apostrophes par des signes de main. « Je reconnais que j'ai peut être fait l'expérience d'un flux de certaines… émotions… qui interfèrent avec ma capacité de penser et d'agir habituelle. »

« Donc… tu paniques, » intervint Sylvester depuis un coin sombre de la pièce où il venait d'envoyer un SMS à Megan. Walter lui jeta un regard noir. « Désolé… »

« Tu vois ? » dit Toby en pointant vers Sylvester. « C'est tout à fait naturel, Walter. Je suis sûr que Sylvester était anxieux quand il a épousé Megan. N'est ce pas, Sylvester ? »

« J'ai vomi sept fois… » avoua la calculatrice humaine.

« C'est… bien plus que je n'avais besoin de savoir, mais merci. » dit Toby en se tournant de nouveau vers Walter. « Sylvester te comprends. Et je suis nerveux à chaque fois que je suis en compagnie de Happy. J'ai peur qu'elle finisse par me tuer un jour. »

Le génie fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Toby avec un air entre confus et dégouté. « Pour être honnête, Sylvester est enclin à l'anxiété. »

« C'est vrai, » confirma Sylvester.

« Quand à toi… » commença Walter avant de hausser les épaules. « je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous faites ensemble, Happy et toi. Donc ce n'est pas prêt de m'aider… »

Toby y réfléchit un instant avant de secouer la tête. « Bon, d'accord. Mais ce n'est pas nous qui sommes concernés, c'est toi. Et tu aimes Paige, non ? »

Walter leva un sourcil. La réponse était claire pour tout le monde, et l'équipe l'avait même su avant que Walter ne s'en rende compte. « Bien sûr. »

« Et tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Paige ne voudrait pas que tu t'obliges à faire quelque chose avant d'y être prêt… »

Walter trouva les mots de Toby réconfortants. Il savait que c'était la vérité. S'il prenait la poudre d'escampette avant la cérémonie, il était sûr que Paige l'accompagnerait en lui disant qu'être avec lui lui suffisait grandement.

Mais cela ne serait pas nécessaire. « Je suis prêt. »

« Bien… » dit Toby en souriant.

« Il y a juste une chose… » ajouta Walter, ce qui inquiéta Toby et Sylvester. « J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à ma fiancée. »

« Paige ? » entendit-elle une voix appeler de l'autre côté de la porte boisée. « Est-ce qu'on peut se parler ? »

« Mais que fait-il ? » le gronda Mégan en regardant frénétiquement dans la pièce comme si Walter était du genre à entrer sans prévenir. « Il ne doit pas te voir ! »

« Mégan, tout va bien » la rassura Paige en lui tapotant le genou avant de se lever en ajustant son buste de robe. « Walter, ferme les yeux ! »

« On va aller voir les garçons… » intervint Harry rapidement en agrippant le dos de la chaise roulante pour la faire rouler vers la sortie. Walter garda la porte ouverte à leur intention, la main posée sur son front.

« Tu es superbe, p'tit frère ! » s'exclama Mégan avec enthousiasme en toisant Walter de haut en bas en sortant.

« Merci » murmura-t-il. Une fois arrivées dans le couloir, il se tourna dans la direction de Paige. « C'est de la folie. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas autorisé à te voir ! »

« Et je n'essayerai même pas de te l'expliquer car je sais que tu t'en fiches » répondit-elle en soulevant le bas de son jupon afin de pouvoir marcher.

Elle ne portait pas encore ses chaussures à talon argentées, et la robe traînait un peu sous ses pieds nus. Walter était toujours dans l'entre-baillement donc Paige se positionna de l'autre côté de la porte, juste là où il ne pourrait l'apercevoir par mégarde.

« Reste où tu es, mais tu peux enlever ta main de tes yeux à présent. »

« Enfin, je… » commença Walter en regardant aux alentours, confus. « Mais où es-tu ? »

« Juste ici. Parle moi au travers de la porte s'il te plait. »

Walter lui répondit par un soupir qui pouvait certainement s'entendre de l'autre côté de la mairie.

« C'est vraiment de la folie… » argumenta-t-il, sans bouger pour autant de peur de mettre Paige en colère. « Tu le sais, non ? »

« Walter, rien à propos de nous n'est traditionnel » répondit-elle sur ce ton qui le faisait toujours craquer. « Laisse moi au moins respecter cette tradition-ci, veux-tu ? »

Il y eut un autre soupire, de résignation plus que d'ennui, avant d'ajouter « Bon, d'accord. »

« Merci » répondit Paige en souriant avant de se recoiffer, satisfaite. « Alors, est-ce que ça va ? »

Walter ne répondit pas pendant une bonne minute. Le temps qu'il prit pour lui répondre la rendait nerveuse au début de leur relation, mais elle s'y attendait à présent, et c'était plutôt rassurant.

« Oui, » répondit-il lentement. « J'ai juste un million de pensées qui s'emmêlent, et… je ressens plein d'émotions… et quand je me sens de la sorte c'est toi qui m'aide à le gérer, alors… »

Paige sentit un profond sentiment de soulagement parcourir son corps. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à franchir cette étape – elle n'aurait jamais accepté sa demande si elle avait eu des doutes – mais au fond d'elle même elle s'attendait quand même au pire.

« Toby a essayé de m'aider, mais… c'est Toby… » continua Walter en se reposant un peu sur la porte. Paige posa son dos de l'autre côté de la porte pour l'empêcher d'avancer et soupira légèrement. « J'avais besoin de te parler. »

Paige contempla vraiment la possibilité de déroger à ses propres règles et d'autoriser Walter à la voir. C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas le voir quand son fiancé lui faisait des confidences elle avait l'habitude de pouvoir compter sur un contact physique – un effleurement de main ou une caresse dans les cheveux – pour lui montrer qu'elle était toute ouïe et acceptait ce qu'il lui confiait.

Mais elle était sûre que Walter était déjà suffisamment confus et anxieux sans qu'elle ne change d'avis toutes les dix minutes, donc elle se contenta de faire glisser sa main de l'autre côté de la porte pour l'enlacer de la sienne. « De quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

Il prit une grande inspiration qui résonna à travers la porte. « Tout ceci… tu… me surprends toujours » expliqua-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur ses phalanges. « Je pensais tout savoir de ma vie avant que toi et Ralph ne rejoignent Scorpion. J'étais convaincu que l'amour, le mariage, les enfants – toutes ces choses ne pourraient jamais arriver à quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis content d'avoir eu tort ! »

« Moi aussi » chuchota Paige en agrippant sa main un peu plus.

Le silence était presque d'or quand Walter intervint à nouveau. « Je suis heureux, Paige » la rassura-t-il, comme s'il pouvait sentir ses doutes à ce sujet. « Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé. Mais… chaque décision que j'avais l'habitude de prendre n'affectait que moi… et dans un certain sens Mégan. Maintenant, avec toi et Ralph, il y a une autre série de variables qui influencent ces décisions, et je pourrais ne pas prendre les bonnes… Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de dire ? »

« Bien sûr que oui, Walter » répondit Paige rapidement en s'empêchant de sourire. Elle ne voulait pas se moquer de ses peurs, mais il ne réalisait pas toujours que celles-ci étaient exactement les mêmes que les « normaux » du monde. « Et je sais que tu vas peut-être penser que tout va changer, mais depuis cinq ans que Ralph et moi avons intégré Scorpion, tu as fait ton mieux pour nous protéger. Nous sommes déjà une famille, Walter, et on restera les mêmes personnes. Ceci va juste… rendre les choses officielles pour le reste du monde. Les rendre permanentes.

« Permanentes, hein ? » répéta Walter avec un rire nerveux. « Es-tu vraiment sûr de vouloir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? »

« je peux te garantir à 100% que Ralph et moi le voulons plus que tout. »

Bien que ne pouvant pas voir son visage, elle était sûre que Walter souriait de son si beau sourire à présent. « Moi aussi, » répondit-il si vite qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre.

Paige était consciente que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer mais elle n'était pas prête à se séparer de lui. Elle voulait un moment de plus à partager avec lui avant qu'ils ne soient présentés à leur famille et amis et commencent une autre partie de leur vie.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dis après notre premier baiser ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant pour pouvoir attraper l'autre main de Walter.

Elle savait qu'il s'en souviendrait. Il se souvenait de tout, et aucun d'entre eux n'oserait oublier l'un des meilleurs moments de leur vie.

« Tu m'as dit qu'on était ensemble à présent, que rien ne pourrait t'effrayer » répondit-il sans hésitation.

« On a vécu des choses irréelles et on est toujours là. Tu avais peu de me faire fuir, et moi que tu t'ennuies… »

« Paige, non ! Jamais de la vie ! » l'interrompit-il. « Tu sais que… j'ai besoin de toi. »

« Et moi de toi », ajouta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas succomber à la tentation et de venir le ravager de ses baisers. Ils auraient le temps pour cela plus tard. « Personne ne tiens à moi comme toi. »

« Et personne ne me comprends aussi bien que toi. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, en silence, avant que la voix de Toby puisse se faire entendre : « Mais bon sang où êtes-vous donc passés ? »

Walter jeta un œil dans le couloir et aperçut le psy ouvrir les portes brusquement en essayant de les débusquer, à moitié terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver. « On devrait y aller avant que Toby ne s'attire des ennuis… »

« Tu as probablement raison » rigola Paige avant de lui toucher la main une dernière fois. « On va avoir une vie grandiose, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je te le promets… »

« Moi aussi, je le promets » répondit Walter, ayant retrouvé son calme.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ces mots signifiaient : ils étaient prêts, ou au moins aussi prêts qu'il pouvaient l'être… « Allons nous marier… »

 **Note :**

Si vous avez aimé cette histoire, envoyez un message d'encouragement à l'auteur : _lookingforthestars_

 _Vous aimez les histoires policières avec plein d'action mais aussi de tendresse et de rebondissements inopinés ?_

 _Vous aimerez peut-être aussi mon tout premier livre disponible sur le site Amazon de votre pays en version eBook (empruntable gratuitement avec l'abonnement Amazon Kindle) ou livre broché : « Chichis, Aphasie, et Crème Solaire » par Sylvie Girard, entré au concours des plumes francophones._

 _Plongez-vous dans cette aventure familiale sur fond de roman policier, et découvrez le petit Arthur, cadet de la famille Dujardin. Accompagné de l'équipe de policiers menée par son parrain, ils ne reculeront devant rien, et utiliseront tous les moyens en leur possession (même la peluche Lapinou d'Arthur) pour protéger la famille Dujardin des méchants qui leur veulent du mal._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires sur le site si vous aimez cette histoire…_


End file.
